Various types of apparatus are known for use in applying sealing tape to cartons. Such apparatus generally includes tape wipe down means which can be provided as a rotary roll means, a shaped wipe down shoe or a like device for pressing the tape against the vertical and horizontal surfaces of the carton, that is, along the meeting line of the foldable flaps defining the horizontal (and in some forms the end surfaces as well where such end surfaces are formed from foldable flaps) of the carton, the tape generally running along a sealing course extending appreciably along both the horizontal and vertical end surfaces of the carton. Representative of tape wipe down roller means are those, for example, disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,236,716 and 3,461,020. While the tape wipe down devices described in such patents are satisfactory for their intended purpose, there are certain instances where it is desirable that substantially greater wipe down pressure be applied to the carton surfaces particularly in respect of the wiping down of the tape along a trailing vertical carton surface, since the carton is generally moving in a direction away from the applied wipe down force and it is desired that the tape adhesive at the rear be such as to obviate its tearing loose with subsequent carton handling operations. In some situations it is possible due to the travelling speed of the carton, that insufficient wipe down pressure be applied and hence the tape on such trailing vertical surface may not be securely sealed thereto in the intended manner. The degree to which successful adhesion of the tape is achieved is a function of the applied wipe down pressure applied thereto. In a device of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,716 a greater wipe down force is applied by the wipe down means associated with arm 52, e.g., than with arm 53. Hence the tape at the front vertical surface 42 of a carton generally is more securely adhered than that wiped down on the carton rear surface 46 by the roller carried on arm 53. If it is desired to increase the wipe down pressure applied by arm 53, this can be done but it results in a greater wipe down pressure being applied by arm 52 and while thus the desired wiping down of tape at the rear of the carton can be achieved, such procedure can result in crushing the front of the carton.